Doomguy
Doomguy is the main protagonist of the Doom ''series. He previously fought Master Chief in the 18th episode of Death Battle, Master Chief VS Doomguy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Doomguy vs Bren McGuire (By RoaringRexe) *Boba Fett vs Doomguy *Doomguy vs Doctor Doom *Duke Nukem vs. Doomguy *Doomguy vs The Marine *Samus Aran vs Doomguy Possible Opponents *Serious Sam (Serious Sam) *The Courier (Fallout: New Vegas) *Hellboy (Hellboy) History While most of his origin story is unknown, Doomguy was as Space Marine who was sent to Phobos, one of the twin moons of Mars, as punishment for disobeying his commanding officer, as well as for beating him to death. On Phobos, Doomguy discovered a magical gateway that leads straight to Hell. Ever since then, Doomguy has been responsible for stopping the demonic armies of Hell from invading Earth. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 230 lbs. *U.S. Space Marine Captain *Run-&-Gun Strategist *Rip-&-Tear Glory Killer *Defeated Hell 5 times *Top Speed: 57 mph (114 mph with Haste Power-Up) Praetor Suit * '''Environmental Resistance' ** Hazard Protection: Improves Doomguy's resistance to environment damage. ** Self Preservation: Improves Doomguy's resistance to taking damage from his own weapons ** Barrels O' Fun: Doomguy is Immune to explosive damage dealt by barrels. * Area-Scanning Technology ** Item Awareness: Doomguy's AutoMap allows him to reveal Exploration items at a wider radius around his position. ** Secret Sense: Secret Sense: Doomguy's compass will pulse whenever he is near any secret areas. ** Full View: Doomguy's AutoMap will pop up any Exploration items automatically. * Equipment System ** Quick Charge: Doomguy's recharge duration for his equipment is decreased. ** Stock Up: Doomguy's equipment charges are increased. ** Rapid Charge: Further deceases recharge duration of equipment. * Power-up Effectiveness ** Power Surge: The moment a Powerup duration wears off, Doomguy unleashes a blast wave that deals damage to near-by enemies. ** Healing Power: The moment Doomguy obtains a Powerup, he instantly regains full health. ** Power Extender: The moment Doomguy obtains a Powerup means the duration of that Powerup will increase. * Dexterity ** Adept: This allows Doomguy to switch weapons faster then normal. ** Quick Hands: This allows Doomguy to grab onto ledges faster. ** Hot Swap: This allows Doomguy to swap between weapon mods at a faster pace. Mega Armor *2x's stronger than regular armor *Non-Renerating Energy Shields *Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200% SIde Arms *Flashlight (Blunt Melee Weapon) *Fire Axe *Pistol (Ammo Capacity: 200 Bullets) *Pistol UAC EMG Sidearm (Unlimited Ammunition) **Charge Efficiency: Doomguy manages to modify the Pistol to decrease the duration period it takes to power up a Charged Energy Shot. **Quick Recovery: Doomguy also managed to modify the Pistol to decrease the recovery duration period after he fires off a Charged Energy Shot. **Light Weight: Doomguy has managed to make it so that the Pistol is light weight, meaning he can move at his normal speed when using a Charged Energy Shot. **Increased Power: This further increases the maximum power of a Charged Energy Shot. *Chainsaw (A.K.A.: Great Communicator; gas powered) Standard Fire Arms *Chain Gun (Ammo: 5mm, rate of fire: 525 rpm, Full-Auto Dispenses Accuracy) *Heavy Assault Rifle (Ammo: .50 caliber FMJ rounds.) *Shot Gun (Pump Action; Spread: 7 Pellets) *Super Shot Gun (Sawn off and break open, spread: 20 Pellets) *Plasma Gun *Gauss Cannon *Rocket Launcher (Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets, Rocket Speed: 40 mph) BFG 9000 *Plasma Blasts *Slow-Moving Projectile *Huge Blast Radius *Can be charged *Electrical Shock will instantly boil the blood and fatty issue of targets *Obliterates everything Unmaker *Laser Beams *Up to 3 simultaneous lasers *Paralyzes demons *Demon-Tech in origin *Feeds on Demonic Auras *Deadly only to the Demons of Hell Power-Ups *Berserk *Haste *Quad Damage *Megasphere *Radiation Shield *Light Amplification Visor *Partial Invisibility *Invulnerability Runes As Doomguy as seen in the 2016 version of Doom has a total of 11 Runes in his inventory, he can equip three at a time. The Runes grant Doomguy mystical augmentations which can affect the outcome of his fights. * Ammo Boost: This rune allows Doomguy's opponents to drop even more ammunition. Further more, it also poses a chance to drop BFG-9000 ammunition as well. * Armored Offensive: This rune allows Doomguy to get armor piece drops whenever he performs a Glory Kill. * Blood Fueled: This rune allows Doomguy to move faster after performing a Glory Kill. * Dazed and Confused: This rune allows Doomguy's opponents to stay in a staggering state for 15 seconds. * Equipment Power: This rune further increase the overall effectiveness of Doomguy's overall equipment, making whatever he holds more powerful then before. * In-Flight Mobility: This rune allows Doomguy significant increase to his mid-air movements whenever he jumps, ranging from single jump to a double jump with the Delta V Jump-Boots. * Intimacy is Best: This rune allows Doomguy's opponent's to become more Glory Kill-friendly. * Rich Get Richer: This rune allows Doomguy to have infinite ammunition so as long as his overall Armor remains at least at 75%. * Savagery: This rune allows Doomguy to perform Glory Kills at a much faster speed. * Saving Throw: This rune allows Doomguy to survive at least two death-blows that would otherwise kill him. * Seek and Destroy: This rune allows Doomguy to perform a Glory Kill at a much longer distance between him and his target. Gallery Doomguy.png|Doomguy's Iconic Picture Doom - Doomguy as seen in the Marvel Comics version.png|Doomguy as seen in the Marvel Comics version Doomguy 2016.jpeg|Doomguy as seen in the 2016 game. Doom - Doomguy about to wear his helmet as seen in the 2016 version of Doom.png|Doomguy about to wear his helmet as seen in the 2016 version of Doom Trivia * Doomguy first came to being within the 1990s era, in his case being December 10, 1993 due to the fact that DOOM first came out for MS-DOS & Mac OS. * Doomguy isn't ever referred to by name, due to the fact that the original game's co-designer John Romero said this was to increase player immersion. Romero said, "There was never a name for the DOOM marine because it's supposed to be YOU." * Doomguy also appears in the comic book of DOOM was issued in May 1996, produced by Tom Grindberg of Marvel Comics as a giveaway for a video game convention. * Doomguy's name in the film version of DOOM was actually named John "Reaper" Grimm, it should be pointed out that the film is non-canon. * Doomguy also has a sister in the film version of DOOM named Dr. Samantha Grimm. * Doomguy is left-handed in the first two DOOM games. * In the novel versions of DOOM & DOOM II, Doomguy's name is Flynn Taggart (the novels where shunned by fans). Category:Male Category:Returning Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Military Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Future characters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Hunters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Doom Characters Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Axe Wielders